In recent years, mobile computing devices have become ubiquitous around the world in many societies. Worldwide, hundreds of millions of mobile computing devices are sold every year. Such devices may be used frequently throughout each day, and thus may be carried by users at nearly all times. Such mobile computing devices include, but are not limited to: smartphones, tablets, e-readers, wearable computing devices such as smart glasses and smartwatches, and other types of mobile electronic computing devices.
A common goal of retail establishments is to maintain frequent contact with customers and potential customers. One way retailers can accomplish this goal is by providing supplemental services, for example via a software program installed on the customer's mobile computing device. Such software programs may be referred to as “apps.” Retailers have incentive to encourage use of its apps by customers because transactions may be carried out via the app, or because customers may be more likely to purchase from a retailer after using the retailer's app. Additionally, retailers generally have incentive to make selection and/or purchase of products by customers as easy and convenient as feasible.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.